


Husband mine

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Bullying, Coffe and dougnuts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg is there for him, Greg wants to help, Hospital, Husband mine, M/M, Mycroft escapes, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Smoke on the roof, becoming friends, breaking the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “I have to take you back now.”“Fine, just push me off the stairs.”“I like you more and more.” Greg chuckled.“Why?”“Funny.”“Am I?”“Yes. Funny, clever, gorgeous.”“Ha, ha…you are none of those.”“Personal taste, I think I’m better looking than most of the guys.”“Are we comparing who’s bigger?”“No, but mine.”“Seen mine?” he looked up at him.“Loved to.” he smiled down at him.“Seriously!”“Well not now.” he rolled his eyes. “But you are something different, in a good way."Greg walks into the hospital room not really knowing what to expect. Mycroft was ready to give up everything when Greg managed to get himself into his life changing everything.





	Husband mine

“Leave!”  
“Hello my name is Greg.”  
“Leave!”  
“Can’t do that; I was told not to leave for at least thirty minutes.”  
“Then sit and wait, I don’t care.”  
“What is your name?” there was no answer. “Accident?”  
“God lord we are lost.”  
“Why?”  
“Stupid policemen looking after us, glad I won’t be here.”  
“Where would you be?”  
“Dead.”  
“Abuse?”  
“It’s getting worse and worse.” he sighed.  
“Who beat you up then?”  
“Look at me and tell me what you see.”  
“You are seventeen years old…”  
“You see my age?”  
“No, they told me.”  
“Then don’t say it. I told you to say what you see.”  
“Okay, you are very thin and pale, you don’t spend much time in the sun, you like sitting in the room have your nose buried in a book. From the tubes I guess…”  
“No, no guessing.”  
“They are feeding you through tubes because you don’t eat. You don’t eat because you are bullied. This is the result of that, from your injuries I can tell that they used something to beat you this time. It’s been going on for a long time and you got to the point when you had enough. You are lonely and hurt, it’s hard for you to trust anyone, to believe that someone wants to help you…which is not easy for you to accept.”  
“Anything else?” he rolled his eyes.  
“Hmmm, you have a brother, you speak at least three languages, you don’t live in London, your family don’t visit…”  
“You are sinking.” he chuckled.  
“Was any of it true?”  
“Well yes, even a blind would see that.” he sighed.  
“Thank you. Want to go for a walk?”  
“I can’t.”  
“You have a chair.”  
“I rather not leave.”  
“No say so in it.” he wheeled the chair next to him.  
“I’m not going out, it’s too bright and noisy.”  
“I take you away from the crying children, the babies drive me crazy too. Let me help you.”  
“Don’t touch me!” he snapped.  
“I don’t care.” Greg chuckled and picked Mycroft up.  
“I’m getting out of here.” Mycroft struggled in his arms.  
“Want to land on the floor?”  
“Yes anything better than this.”  
“I take you to have tea.” Greg wheeled him out of the room.  
“I have tea here.”  
“Coffee then.”  
“I don’t need more energy.”  
“Smoke then, I know how to sneak out to the roof.”  
“Well that I can do.”  
“You can’t jump off.”  
“Splendid.”  
“There were incidents so they put on nets or whatever.”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“Since when?”  
“Smoking?” Mycroft covered his eyes from the light.  
“I started when I was sixteen.”  
“I only smoke when I’m bored.”  
“Constantly?” he chuckled.  
“No. I can occupy myself.”  
“With what?”  
“Read, think. Why spend your free time here?”  
“I spent tremendous amount of time here as a patient, now I come back to help.”  
“How noble of you.”  
“Don’t you like to help?”  
“I helped my brother enough…no one else needs me.”  
“You couldn’t know that.”  
“I do.”  
“Here we are.” Greg opened the door.  
“Well you weren’t kidding.” Mycroft looked around.  
“Nope.” he gave him a cigarette.  
“Thank you.” he breathed it in deeply.   
“Tell me why?”  
“Why don’t want to continue life like this?” Greg nodded, he sat down leaning to the wall. “Imagine going to school for beating, being called names and whatever else you could imagine.”  
“Why not ask for help?”  
“No one cares.” he shrugged.  
“What would you be if you wouldn’t kill yourself?”  
“Government work.”  
“Liar.” he smiled.  
“It is, different kind of government work but…”  
“Secret.” he chuckled.  
“Are you on something?”  
“Not anymore.”  
“I’m not going to ask, don’t even try.”  
“Okay.” he shrugged. “Any friend or someone who doesn’t hurt you as much?”  
“They are scared of me.”  
“Why?”   
“I can see things.”  
“You see the dead.”  
“I can.” Greg laughed. “I can tell you about your maternal grandmother who passed away a month ago. She raised your mum alone. She did the same with you and your two brothers, after your dad died. You got sick and she was a tiny bit relieved, one less mouth to feed; of course the thought made her angry, ashamed resulting in the two of you drifting apart. You have a somewhat normal relationship with your brothers, but you rather spend your time in the hospital where you were cared for, where you were the middle of the attention. Now you’re home, back in school, having a few friends, you are in the top part of the class but not enough to be recognised. At home your mum works, your brother works and your little brother has his friends and since he is the smallest everything is about him now. They spent enough time with you now that you are fine it’s his turn…”  
“I see it’s not solely their fault.”  
“It wasn’t me who started.”  
“I believe it.” he got up. “I have to take you back now.”  
“Fine, just push me off the stairs.”  
“I like you more and more.” Greg chuckled.  
“Why?”  
“Funny.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes. Funny, clever, gorgeous.”  
“Ha, ha…you are none of those.”  
“Personal taste, I think I’m better looking than most of the guys.”  
“Are we comparing who’s bigger?”  
“No, but mine.”  
“Seen mine?” he looked up at him.  
“Loved to.” he smiled down at him.  
“Seriously!”  
“Well not now.” he rolled his eyes. “But you are something different, in a good way. It wasn’t too hard to get me talk to you. I always wanted to.”  
“Why not do it then?”  
“They told me that you are nasty with everyone.”  
“So now I’m nasty. Brilliant, I didn’t like them but now I like them even less.” he forced a smile on his face when they got back to the ward. “Backstabbing bitches.” he mumbled.  
“Mycroft.” Greg sighed.  
“What? They all pretend in your face and then…this! None of them would care if I’d cut my veins in bed.”  
“They would.”  
“Yes, they’d had to clean up the blood.”  
“They sent me to look after you.”  
“Because they wanted to fuck with you.”  
“I want to do that with you.” he leaned down to pick him up.  
“Unbelievable.” he sighed.  
“Why? You are gay.”  
“And?”  
“And interested.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“How do you think.” he covered Mycroft with the blanket.  
“I don’t want to see you again.”  
“Well the only way that’ll happen that you go home.”  
“Or die.”  
“Or that. See you then.” Greg walked out.  
“And he’s just leaving.” Mycroft sighed. Greg came back and leaned down to kiss him.  
“Sorry I almost forgot.” he smiled at him. “See you.”  
“Aham.” Mycroft mumbled, looking after him with a strange expression.

 

“Hi.” Greg waltzed in to the room.  
“You told them that I’m suicidal.” Mycroft looked at him angrily.  
“Nope.”  
“Then what about my annoying, stupid roommate.”  
“I’m not stupid!” he yelled.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Greg chuckled and retrieved the chair.  
“Please.” Mycroft sat up and with Greg’s help sat to the chair.  
“Wow, you are much better today.”  
“I want to get away from him. Are we leaving already?” he asked impatiently.   
“Yes my lord.” Greg chuckled and wheeled him out of the room.  
“Stupid, slow and annoying. He is snoring too! How am I supposed to rest when the whole room is resonating from his snores?”  
“I haven’t talked with anyone.”  
“Good.” he sighed. “I need coffee, would you mind stopping for it?”  
“Not at all.”  
“How’s the coffee here?”  
“Better than nothing. Want something else too?”  
“No thank you.”  
“I got you something else.” Greg put everything to the table.  
“Doughnuts?”  
“Like it?”  
“I do. Why?”  
“Your ribs stabbed me when I picked you up.”  
“I think they can take care of the stab wounds for you.”  
“You did.”  
“Magic kiss.” Mycroft stuffed a doughnut to his mouth.  
“In deed. Don’t suffocate.”  
“Hmmmm.”  
“What?”  
“Not that lucky. Why are you staring?” he made another disappear.  
“I’m not.” Greg chuckled.  
“Trying to figure out if you’d fit?” Greg burst into laughter, he wiped away his tears.  
“Mycroft…we are in the cafeteria.”  
“And? You are the one wanting to put your cock in my mouth.”  
“Shhh!” Greg was really red.  
“Revenge.” Mycroft leaned closer smiling at him. Greg cupped his face and kissed him pushing his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth who let him and kissed back eagerly. Greg wanted to pull back but Mycroft grabbed him not letting him go, he finally released Greg who tried to catch his breath.  
“Are you planning to suffocate me?”  
“No.” Mycroft took the last doughnut from under his nose.  
“Felt like that. I warn you there is no way you win.”  
“Win what?” he frowned.  
“I don’t know…you try to shame me or whatever…not working.”   
“If you say so.”  
“Why don’t talk to someone about the situation?” Greg turned serious.  
“Just don’t want to.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Why? They could help.”  
“I don’t really care about it anymore.”  
“About what?”  
“Them, the beating, the talking, the shame…it doesn’t matter anymore, nothing matters anymore.”  
“Aren’t you depressed?”  
“Most likely.”  
“You really should talk to someone, they can help, give you pills…”  
“So be labelled crazy.”  
“No.” Greg sighed. “No one labelled me crazy.”   
“Because you were lucky, no one knows.”  
“Everyone knows, I was brought in from school.”  
“How?”  
“Jump, but someone pulled me back at the last second. I was biting and hitting and scratching, screaming to let me jump…it got better. They can really help, there is no shame in asking for help.”  
“I go back now.” Mycroft turned with the chair easily. “Thank you for the coffee.” he waved back to Greg.  
“See you tomorrow love!” he yelled after him.

 

When Greg came to the room the next day he was met by a really tired and angry looking Mycroft, his hair was a mess, dark circles under his eyes and bandage on his arm.  
“What have you done?”  
“That idiot bit me!” Mycroft pointed at the other bed. “And of course it was my fault.” he rolled his eyes.  
“Let’s get you out of here.”  
“Please.” Mycroft put on his robe. “No need for the chair, just give me your arm.” Greg helped him up. Mycroft tightly held into his arm as they walked.  
“You look like shit.” Greg whispered.  
“Thank you.”  
“Coffee?”  
“A lot, I mean it.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Not now, but I know you’ll get me anyways.”  
“I do.” he smiled.  
“Why do you keep coming back?”  
“Abandoning my future husband? Not happening.” he kissed his temple.  
“You are a strange one.”  
“You even more.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome love.” Mycroft sat to the table.  
“I get the coffee.”   
Greg kissed the top of Mycroft’s head when he came back.  
“I’m awake!” he looked around sleepily.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thanks.” he drained the first coffee really quickly.  
“Why bite you?”  
“I offended him and he is a child…”  
“He is older then you.”  
“Exactly, he has a lovely black eye.”  
“Know how to fight?”  
“Not really.”  
“Want to learn it?”  
“Yes but my mother doesn’t let me do so.”  
“I can teach you.”  
“I’ll take you up on the offer.”  
“Do so, but we need to get you back to a normal weight.”  
“If you say so. I like being thin…”  
“You are sickly thin.”  
“Were you?”  
“Yes, but then I started to work out, follow a normal diet and here I am.”  
“Gorgeous.” Mycroft sighed. “I like how my future husband looks.”  
“Even if I tell you that I have to dye my hair?”  
“You what?”  
“It’s grey already, hereditary; it started really early.”  
“I can live with it.” Mycroft sighed.  
“I’m relieved.” Greg chuckled.  
“Want one?”  
“Oh…thanks.”  
“I can share, I’m not selfish and a control freak as they think.”  
“I guessed.” he smiled at him.  
“Sorry…Gregory?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why did you come back?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I don’t really know what you want from me, what I want from you, what I want just…don’t know.”  
“I’m here to talk.”  
“Not just to get into me?”  
“No, promise. I just tried to break the ice.”  
“Well you did that.”  
“What do you want to talk about?”  
“I’m not sure…I don’t know…” he buried his face to his arms. Greg put a hand to the top of his head, playing with his hair. “Please don’t stop.” he mumbled. Greg smiled and continued to play with his hair. “No one ever did this to me.”  
“Like it?” Mycroft just hummed.   
“I don’t want to go home…nor stay here.”  
“School?”  
“No way I’m going back.”  
“Where will you be then?”  
“Don’t care, drop out, ran away…”  
“Home schooled?”  
“My mother doesn’t want to hear about it.”  
“Asked before?”  
“Several times.”  
“Who is visiting you here?”  
“My uncle. I asked him to help, but he is scared of mum…she is scary.”  
“So he rather let you suffer then to help.”  
“Basically.”  
“Talk to him again, explain him the fear, how uncomfortable you feel there, that you rather die than to go back.”  
“It’s so easy when you say it.”  
“You just have to be brave, collect any courage you have and say it.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yes. It wasn’t easy, I cried a lot, I felt weak, unwanted, useless…which I’m not. There are things I’m good at, I have a future, I can be what I want, I fixed my relationship with my family, changed school, got friends.” Mycroft sniffled. “Here.” Greg put tissues in front of him.  
“I don’t have friends, my mother doesn’t talk to me, my father works too much, my little brother decided to hate me…I’m ugly, I talk when I shouldn’t, I’m gay, I can’t protect myself, I’m afraid that no one will want to be with me, no one will love me…better to just die than to suffer on my own.” he peaked at Greg.  
“It was the same with me. They said there is a chemical imbalance in my brain and the pill…well did wonders for me. Of course I talked with people too, told them my fears, thoughts…it was hard and shameful coming away from a session again crying for the whole time. But they reassured me that it’s a safe place and it’s okay to cry, it’s okay to feel…and yes, not all of the feelings are good. The conversations stirred things up and I worked on it. Because it’s not enough for you to just sit there, you need to work for it too. Small steps, but it really feels good when you succeed and they tell you how good you did.” he smiled down at him. “I’m proud of you for talking to me, for leaving your room on your own legs today, for fighting back…”  
“I attacked first to be honest.” Greg chuckled and kissed his forehead.   
“It’s okay.” he stroked his hair.  
“Is it?”  
“Sure thing.” Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. “Want the doughnut?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Aren’t you cold?”  
“I’m tired and cold and hungry.”  
“Maybe eat?”  
“Maybe, but this is too good to be stopped.”  
“I can resume once you ate.”  
“Will you?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you…I need to dye my hair too.” he sighed.  
“Why?” Mycroft pulled down the hospital gown to expose a little part of his chest.  
“This is the original colour.”  
“Wow.”  
“Everyone has black hair in the family and no, mother didn’t have an affair. I got a DNA test made.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”   
“Why paint it?”  
“So I won’t be that different.” Mycroft finished eating quickly and put his head close to Greg.  
“Don’t you want to go back to your room, it’s warmer there.” Greg smiled and continued to stroke his hair.  
“He is still there, I’m not going back.”  
“By the way I really like the original colour.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Like a fox.”  
“Is it a compliment?”  
“Yes. I think you have a fever.” Greg kissed his forehead. “We really should go back.”  
“I’m so cold.”  
“We are going.” Greg helped him up.  
“Could you take me home?” he mumbled.  
“Not yet husband mine.”  
“Pity, you wouldn’t regret it.”  
“I call in the nurse.” Greg put him to bed.  
“No fever.” she gave the verdict.  
“Not surprised.” Mycroft mumbled. She just shrugged and wanted to leave but Greg stopped her.  
“Mycroft wants to talk to someone.”  
“Who?” she raised an eyebrow.  
“Psychiatrist.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he needs it.”  
“I talk with the doctor.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why?” Mycroft asked when she left.  
“You didn’t stop me.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I do need to talk to someone.”  
Greg sat next to him. “Want me to…?”  
“What do you think?” he smiled up at him, Greg continued to stroke his hair. “Will you stay with me while I talk to them?”  
“I can’t, but I’ll be outside waiting with coffee and doughnuts. Realised that you are alone in the room?”  
“Yes, his mother came in and made a scene.”  
“At least it’ll be better for you.”  
“Until I get another one.”  
“I suspect you’ll move.”  
“Where?”  
“Upstairs.”  
“Lovely…not that anyone will miss me. Have you seen her face when she came in to take my temperature? And when it turned out to be nothing? How dare I have problems…I should stop whining grow up and shut up. She actually told me one morning. I was still in terrible pain but according to her I shouldn’t be so she didn’t help me get to the bathroom. I had to craw all the way, after that I decided if they don’t care why should I.”  
“I care.”  
“You are the only one.”  
“How urgent it is?” the doctor came in.  
“He is suicidal.” Greg answered instead of Mycroft.  
“Oh…”  
“Should I walk him up?”  
“Thank you, I go too.”   
“Come dear.” Greg pulled him up. “Adventure ahead.”  
“Hurray!” he rolled his eyes. “I know, I know I wanted to talk.”  
“In deed.” Greg took him by the elbow.

“This was left here for you.” Mycroft got settled in his new room.  
“Thank you.” he took the note from her.  
‘My dearest husband  
I’m so sorry but I couldn’t stay longer, my mother came for me.  
You know her, you can not say no to her if you want good.  
Enjoy your quiet, trust them they are here to help you; just like me.  
See you tomorrow.  
With all the love  
Your husband:   
Gregory Holmes-Lestrade’

“Hello love.” Greg came to the room.  
“Gregory!” Mycroft whined and reached for him. Greg sat next to him wrapping his arms around the crying Mycroft. “I know Mycroft, I know…believe me.”  
“I told her everything…everything.”  
“Good.” Greg stroked his hair. “It’ll help, I can promise you that.”  
“My parents don’t know yet.”  
“They didn’t call them?”  
“Not yet, I don’t want them to know.”  
“Why?”  
“Kidding? My mother didn’t even want to get me to the hospital when I finally crawled home crying from the pain.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I don’t really remember.” Mycroft admitted.  
“So it is possible that she was the one who took you in.”  
“I haven’t talked with her since I’m here.”  
“Maybe you told her not to?” Greg asked hesitantly.  
“I can’t remember.” he sobbed.  
“Call them.”  
“Maybe.” Greg softly kissed him, Mycroft kissed back eagerly.  
“Stay.”  
“I’m staying as long as I can.”  
“Not helping others?”  
“My husband is the most important for me.”  
“Thank you. I don’t want anyone else around me now.”   
“Okay…so you don’t want your mother here.”  
“No. I don’t want them here…I don’t.”  
“All right husband mine. I’m here for you, just tell me what you want.”  
“Hold me.” he whispered.  
“Sure.” he resumed stroking his hair.

 

“My?” Greg spotted Mycroft in his torn bloody uniform with a bag sitting in front of the classroom.  
“I’m sorry Gregory, but I’m not staying there and my uncle is out of the country. I can’t go home, I wouldn’t be able to bear my mother now. I got what I wanted and it’s even worse; before I knew what to expect from who but here…it’s out of control.”  
“Hospital.”  
“No need, it’s not that bad, just hurts.”  
“I have one more class I can’t skip then we go home.”  
“Thank you so much.” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“Come.” Greg took his hand.  
“Gregory?” Mycroft whispered.  
“Yes husband mine?”  
“You are holding my hand.”  
“I do.”  
“But people are here.”  
“Yes.”  
“They are…”  
“Not caring, don’t worry love.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft looked around his eyes anxiously scanning others and their reactions but no one bat an eye at them.  
“Believe me now?” Greg chuckled.  
“Yes.”  
“This is us.”   
“Can I sit next to you?”  
“Sure, but we should stay in the back; small class he might not be happy about an outsider.”  
“What is it?”  
“Profiling.”  
“Ooooo, love it.” Mycroft marched in pulling Greg after him.  
“I hope this time I don’t have to send you out Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft stopped hearing his name.  
“No Sir, promise.”  
“My?” Greg whispered.  
“I sneaked in several times when we were living with my uncle after the fire. We argued a lot…I just hide here and bite my tongue off.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Want to experience what it can do?” he leaned closer and whispered. Greg started to laugh, covering his mouth with his hands.  
“Well that didn’t cross my mind but now that you say it…” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Now hush or I’ll be sent away.”

 

“Mum I found a fox, he is really friendly and cute. Can I keep him?”  
“What?” Greg’s mother came to the hall. “Mycroft dear.” she smiled and pulled him to a hug.  
“Afternoon Mrs. Lestrade.”  
“What happened to you?”  
“If you ask my roommates I was sleepwalking and fell off the stairs. If you ask me I got kicked off the stairs.”  
“Hospital?”  
“No need, it’s not that bad.”  
“Your uncle?”  
“Out of the country, may I…”  
“You are staying dear.”  
“Thank you so much.” he sighed.  
“Now lunch and ice and rest.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I show My the room.”  
“Okay.”  
“Come dear husband.” he pulled Mycroft up the stairs. “This is us, my brother is home so you sleep with me.”  
“It’s okay, only for a few days anyways.”  
“What will you do?”  
“Take the exams and finish all together.”  
“You’d have time to hang out with me in school.” Greg smiled at him.  
“That would be nice. If my mother doesn’t get me home.”  
“What if you keep it from her?”  
“How, we need my parent’s signature…”  
“Your uncle.” Greg tilted his head. “He can do anything.”  
“I talk to him first.”  
“Why not call him, isn’t there a number for emergencies?”  
“This is not one my dear. This is me being a cry baby.”  
“Don’t start again.”  
“A month and I’m back where I was.”  
“Are you taking your meds?”  
“I couldn’t they stole it and flushed down the toilet.”  
“Mycroft.” Greg sighed.  
“They closed me out every night because they won’t sleep with a crazy person.” Mycroft sunk to the bed and buried his face. Greg sat next to him gently wrapping his arms around him.  
“I’m sorry Mycroft. You are not crazy, I can promise you that…they are. They are immature, stupid, brats.”  
“Are they?” Mycroft whined.  
“Yes they are. What do you say we have a lovely lunch and then we go to the hospital to get you checked up and get your pills?” Mycroft nodded. “Good. Come if we ask mum nicely she might bake for us.”  
“You think so?”  
“Yes.” Greg kissed him.

“So your uncle called.” Greg sat on the bed Mycroft was laying.  
“And?”  
“I told him what happened and that you are staying with us.”  
“Okay. There is absolutely no need for me to stay here.”  
“We better wait for the doctor to say that.”  
“Wait and wait and wait…how long we’ve been waiting?”  
“Lost track of time.” Mycroft tried to sat up. “Lay back My, they told you to stay put.” Mycroft sighed dramatically. “Drama, drama, drama.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“I know Gregory, I just had enough of laying around. Good evening Dr. Wilson.”  
“Good evening. I got your prescription.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Will you take my suggestion to consideration?”  
“Yes.”  
“What suggestion?”  
“It’s not for me to tell. See you on Monday.”  
“Goodbye.”  
“What did she suggest?” Greg asked as soon as she left.  
“To talk to someone and leave school.”  
“She knew what was going on?”  
“Yes...not the missing pills, it’s new.”  
“Glad she worked out for you.”  
“Me too. This means I can go?”  
“No.” Greg put a hand to his shoulder.  
“But I want to.”  
“You are not the only one.”  
“You can watch the game here.” Mycroft reached for the controller.   
“How did you…”  
“I’m clever if you forgot.”  
“No…also you know your husband well.” Mycroft pulled him down.  
“Why do you think I married you?”  
“Because you love me?” Greg smirked.  
“Strangely I do.”  
“Why strangely.”  
“I’m serious now Gregory, dead serious. I’m in love with you.”  
“I love you too.” he whispered and kissed Mycroft. “Since the moment I laid my eyes upon you.”  
“Don’t joke now.”  
“Why do you think I kissed you on day one?”  
“To mess with me.”  
“I knew you’ll think that so I had the courage to kiss you. I really wanted to…” Mycroft silenced him with a kiss.  
“This is a hospital room.” the doctor came in.  
“Sorry.” Mycroft turned really red.  
“You can go home, papers, prescription for painkiller. You need rest, no sports for two weeks. Not saying to just lay in bed, but be careful.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft sat up.  
“Anything comes up come back.”  
“Will do, thank you.”  
“Finally.” Greg sighed when they stepped out to the cool autumn night.  
“Do you think your mum baked?”  
“She promised.” Greg wrapped his arm around his waist. “Let’s head home.”  
“You think I should go to school tomorrow?”  
“How did you left?”  
“Climbed out of the garden.”  
“They don’t know you left?”  
“Nope, but they don’t care. My mother would have called my uncle already.” Greg stopped and pulled Mycroft to a phone booth.  
“You are calling home at this instance.”  
“No.”  
“My!” he looked at him sternly.  
“But…”  
“She must know that you are alive and in a safe place. Call her now!”  
“Fine.” the receiver shook in his hand as he dialled.  
“Dad.” he sighed with relief.  
“Hello Mycroft, everything all right?”  
“The school didn’t call you?”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“I left.”  
“Why?”  
“I couldn’t sleep in my room because they closed me out…Last night they kicked me off the stairs, they took my pills and flushed them down the toilet…”  
“Where are you now?”  
“With Gregory, my friend till uncle Rudy gets home.”  
“What do you want to do know?”  
“Not to go back.”  
“Okay.” he sighed.  
“I can not stay there, I can’t dad…I really can’t.” his tears were falling.  
“I know, I don’t want you to stay there like this either.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”  
“Because I got to change school hoping it will solve the problems but it’s the same. I started to think that everything is my fault and not theirs.”  
“No Mycroft, it’s not your fault, promise. Maybe we don’t tell it to your mother and I talk with my brother when he gets back.”  
“Thank you.” he sighed. “But what if the school calls?”  
“I talk to them right now, don’t worry about it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Talk to you later.”  
“Bye dad.”  
“So?” Greg smiled at him. “May I say that I told you so?”  
“You may.” Mycroft leaned to him. “Dad will keep it from mum.”  
“Scared of her?”  
“Really.” Greg kissed his temple.  
“She just wants you good.”  
“What will she say now?”  
“I don’t think she’d want you to suffer.”  
“Maybe you can keep everything from her.”  
“Doubt it. You really don’t know your mother in law yet my dear.”  
“Can I tell it to mum?”  
“What?”  
“That we are husbands, of course.”  
“Okay.” he whispered.  
“What is it now?”  
“She knows that you are…”  
“Yes, everyone knows.”  
“Introduced partners before?”  
“Yes.”  
“I never had anyone.” Mycroft blurted. “I never had sex.”  
“It’s okay…everyone has a first time. Mum already loves you, it’ll be fine. Believe me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Mycroft was silent until they got back home.  
“We are back mum!”  
“Took you long enough, everything all right?”  
“Yes he is fine. We want to tell you something.”  
“Yes? Should I sit down?”  
“It’s nothing bad. We are dating.” she chuckled. “What?”  
“You thought I didn’t know? My dears.” she pulled them to a hug. “Called your mother?”  
“I talked with my father, yes.”  
“Good.” Greg sniffled around. “Yes I baked, it’s still hot!” she called after them.

 

Mycroft looked up from the laptop seeing Greg standing in his office.  
“Detective Inspector, what can I do for you?”   
“Come with me.”  
“Where?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Just hurry.”  
“Is it about my brother?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft followed Greg to the car.  
“What are we doing here?” he frowned seeing the place Greg took him.  
“Come on.” he hurried in front of him, Mycroft had no other choice than to follow him.  
“Anthea?” he stopped seeing her.  
“Hello.” she didn’t look up from her phone.  
“Gregory, explanation, now!” he turned to him. Greg was on his knees with a small box in his hands.  
“Well one night after hours of passionate love making a beautiful red fox made me promise that as soon as marriage is legal we get married. So, what do you say?”  
“You are mental!” Mycroft mumbled.  
“I know, you too. Two crazy, old, tired foxes doing crazy things.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Dead serious, I bought rings, Anthea helped with the size.”  
“But…”  
“I know it didn’t work out the last time, I was more into work then getting you the needed attention. You know it perfectly well that you are high maintenance, I don’t say it in a bad way…it’s just; you need more attention; constantly. You have to feel loved, that you are not a burden, that the other wants to be with you and loves you unconditionally and this is where I failed. Then I got older, had my failed marriage and now I know what is more important in my life. I know it’ll take you time to trust me again but I can wait, I can wait for you My, if you can forgive me.”  
“Idiot husband mine.” Mycroft whispered, Greg smiled at him widely.  
“Is it a yes?”  
“What do you think?” Greg stood up, Mycroft pulled him to a hug. “You know you missed decades of petting me?” he whispered.  
“I know, I will make up for it.” he chuckled. “Now let’s get married, my lunch break is almost over.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Holmes-Lestrade but you are definitely not going back to work today. There is something else we missed.” he smirked.


End file.
